


flying and falling till four in the morning

by sysupportgroup



Series: she took me to the sky [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Explicit Consent, F/F, Heavy Petting, Minor Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:08:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23089114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sysupportgroup/pseuds/sysupportgroup
Summary: Jihoon thinks there are more important things in life than having experienced an orgasm. Soonyoung disagrees. And then Wen Junhui happens.
Relationships: Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Series: she took me to the sky [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699051
Comments: 24
Kudos: 128
Collections: ENFANT D'ÉTÉ - ROUND 1





	flying and falling till four in the morning

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to the mods of junfest for organising and special beta ewica <3
> 
> title is from omg by carly rae jepsen and griffin

It’s 10 in the morning and Jihoon already has a headache.

“Are you serious?” Soonyoung lowkey shrieks, “Never ever?”

“Yes,” Jihoon says tightly. There are way too many people staring at them now and oh yeah, this is why she tries her best not to make her association with Kwon Soonyoung known, “it’s not a big deal. Shut up and eat your overpriced waffles.”

“But _never_?” Soonyoung barrels on, completely ignoring Jihoon. Her jaw hangs wide like it completely blows her mind that it’s very possible for someone to have made it to twenty-two without having experienced an orgasm before. Jihoon narrows her eyes—if she punches Soonyoung right the fuck now, would her fist fit into Soonyoung's mouth hole? Better question—would it even shut Soonyoung up? “Have you ever tried?”

“Why are we talking about this in public?” Jihoon grits out, knuckles going white on her knife and fork. This type of brunch cafe isn’t her style—she’d rather be slumming it out in the dingy Chinese place two blocks away from their apartment, chomping down on cheap jjajangmyeon in an oversized hoodie and sweats. But _no_ , Soonyoung _had_ to try out this new cafe today and drag Jihoon along in venue-appropriate clothes and makeup. Ugh. She’s only here because Soonyoung promised she’d foot the bill.

“‘Cause,” Soonyoung shrugs, “I’m your best friend Jihoon-ah, if you can’t tell me these things, who _can_ you tell?”

“Since when am I your best friend?” Jihoon blanches. “Wonwoo’s gonna kill you.”

“Yeah well,” Soonyoung bites down on the flesh of her cheek, looking more uncomfortable now than she had during their masturbation-adjacent conversation, “it’s not like she cares.”

Jihoon stares at Soonyoung.

Nope, too much mental energy to even _start_ dissecting the stupidity there. 

She shoves another forkful of fancy pancakes into her mouth and chews mechanically. Swallows. Holds her hand out to Soonyoung, palm up.

“What?” Soonyoung says warily.

“Cash,” Jihoon says bluntly, “I need more coffee.”

“You haven’t even finished your first!”

Jihoon takes the plastic cup in hand and sucks down the remaining third of her iced americano with increasingly dead eyes.

“Cash,” she says again in a tone that allows for no arguments. “4000 won. Card is also acceptable.”

“This is fraud,” Soonyoung sulks, pulling out her wallet anyways and slapping the bills down in Jihoon’s palm.

Jihoon scoots her chair out and rolls her eyes at Soonyoung’s little temper tantrum. 

“Actually,” she says, “it’s extortion.”

//

Jihoon's never really been extraordinarily unlucky, but right now she's wondering whether she's pissed off some ghost or spirit somewhere to explain all the shit that's been happening to her lately. First it was being dragged along to that cafe with Soonyoung, forced to listen to a painful forty-five minutes of Soonyoung's barely disguised ranting about Wonwoo. Then it was Soonyoung persistently emailing links to different porn sites and camgirls to her work email over the next week or so, eventually culminating in a mortifyingly awkward conversation with her boss at the recording studio and an ill-disguised request for him to use the day passes instead if she wasn't going to. And then it was Soonyoung—Jihoon is starting to sense a pattern here, and not for the first time, wonders when it’s too late to escape a twenty-year friendship—dragging her somewhere yet again, this time to a party that Jeonghan is hosting all the way out in Itaewon.

"You have to come," Soonyoung pleaded with her two hours ago, eyeliner in hand ready to poke Jihoon's eye out, "unnie will be so sad if you don't show up!"

"I don't think she even knows my name," Jihoon scowled, trying to bat away Soonyoung's advances with her newly-gained gym bulk. It didn't overcome the height difference though and Jihoon finds herself where she is now, stuck in a corner, uncomfortable and sober, trying very hard to ignore the sight of Jeonghan pinning Jisoo up against the wall with a hand steadily tracking up and under her skirt.

"Yah," Jeonghan breaks away from Jisoo's kisses, head resting on the bared slope of Jisoo's shoulders, long enough to glare at Jihoon, "what are you doing all alone here—um—" she squints and smacks her lips together, "Ji… Soonyoung's friend right?"

Jihoon rolls her eyes, pushing herself off the wall, and crumples up the cup in her hand.

"Yeah," she says halfheartedly, "I came here with her."

"Cool," Jeonghan says, expression relaxing once that she sees that Jihoon's intending on vacating the corner. Probably so she can try and trap Jisoo there, maybe as one of their weird sex games that Jihoon's only heard about second-hand from Soonyoung's enthusiastic rambling. "Wanna have a threesome?"

"W-What?" Jihoon splutters, face going a bright cherry red, "no, that's—you know what, I think I'm going home now, I—"

"Wow I'm offended, unnie," a new voice slides in, gently plucking the cup from Jihoon's hand and depositing it on a counter somewhere, "done with me already?"

Jisoo pops her head out from behind Jeonghan, lipstick messy and eyeliner smudged.

"You know you're welcome in our bed anytime," she laughs, clear as a bell despite her debauched state and the clear sight of Jeonghan's hand groping her ass, "we’re always up for a J-unit party!"

"You're too kind," the girl beside Jihoon laughs and Jihoon can't help but look up at the source of the sound. The lights are turned way down and the strobes barely classify as light at all but in the midst of the dark, Jihoon can still see how stunning this girl is. One of those naturally pretty girls, she bets, the kind that escaped puberty with big boobs and little to no acne scarring. Dark expressive eyes, long hair that runs till the middle of her back, full lips curled up in a little cat's grin in the most innocently playful way. She laughs in a way that shouldn't fit her—head thrown back, carefree, mouth agape and making these terrible wheezing noises. Jihoon's intrigued. “I’ll pass for tonight though.”

She angles her head to look down at Jihoon and gives her a little conspiratorial wink, “Don’t be shy about joining them if you want, they play nice with newcomers.”

“N-Newcomers?” Jihoon splutters, brain fizzing out for a second, “What are you trying to imply there—”

“So you _have_ had a threesome before?”

Jihoon goes tomato red, “N-no!”

The girl laughs and shrugs her shoulders like she’s saying _well, there you go_ , sipping on her drink mischievously. “Have you done _anything_ before?”

“What—” Jihoon fans her face, suddenly very aware of the fact that Jisoo and Jeonghan may be listening and laughing. A glance around shows her that they’ve eloped somewhere else though, either to proposition some (un)lucky soul or to find some other unoccupied corner/room/couch/bench/flat surface somewhere, “Who even are you?”

“Oh,” the girl blinks her unnaturally massive eyes and tilts her drink dangerously towards Jihoon, its contents looking like they’re going to spill out any moment, “Jun. You can call me Jun.”

“Jihoon,” Jihoon offers, feeling silly when she sticks out a hand robotically. It doesn’t stop Jun from taking it, smiling the entire time like she knows something Jihoon doesn’t. It’s disconcerting. 

“Pleasure,” Jun says, dark red lips pursing around her straw as she drains the contents of her cup, “did you come here with someone?”

“Sort of,” Jihoon says, scowl coming immediately at the thought of Soonyoung, “she’s gone and abandoned me now though.”

“Your friend? Or… girlfriend?”

“Friend!” Jihoon spits out quickly, not hiding how revolted she is by the other suggestion, “Definitely friend.”

“Oh,” Jun pouts, putting her cup down on a nearby tabletop, “that’s not very nice of them. Do you want to hang out with me instead?”

“With you?”

“Sure,” Jun chirps, teeth flashing white in the dark as she leans way into Jihoon’s space to grab her hand, “let’s go get some drinks!”

//

Jun kisses like an angel. Well, at least how Jihoon thinks an angel would kiss. She doesn’t really have a source of comparison.

Jun’s hands are impossibly warm, sliding up her t-shirt and smoothing down her back, careful with Jihoon’s boundaries like she’d been all night. The inside of the nightclub clings to her clothes despite their fast escape back to Jihoon (and Soonyoung’s) apartment, but when Jihoon dips her face to the cradle of Jun’s neck, taking a deep breath to ground her spinning head, she smells like peach and musk. 

“Are you still okay with this?” Jun whispers, rubbing a thumb soothingly against the dip of Jihoon’s waist, “I don’t want to take this too far.”

“I—” Jihoon starts, closing her eyes when it all becomes a little too much: the sight of Jun’s eyes boring into hers, mascara smearing a little at the corners, the smell of her perfume, the softness of her touch, “I don’t know.”

“Okay,” Jun says, soft, “Let’s take it slow. Anytime you want to stop, say the word, but if it’s okay, can I take off my shirt? And yours?”

Jihoon squirms a little, not from discomfort but from the warmth that pools startlingly fast in between her legs. Jun doesn’t know that though and her face morphs from warm to concerned.

“Tell me if you’re not—”

“No—” Jihoon cuts her off, probably a little too rudely, “I mean. I.” Fuck, she’s so fucking bad at this.

Giving up on communication entirely and suddenly overcome with an urge to see Jun’s probably perfect tits, she yanks off her shirt roughly and chucks it onto the floor. She swallows and then tugs on the hem of Jun’s fancier blouse, eyes cast to the side and cheeks blushing high.

“I want to,” she mumbles, and though she’s not looking at Jun’s face, Jihoon can tell that it softens out. Jun strips her shirt off in one smooth motion like she’s done it a million times. 

“It’s not a crime to look at me, you know?” Jun teases her gently and tips Jihoon’s chin towards her again, kissing her breathless. She takes Jihoon’s smaller hand in hers and guides it to her boobs, “Or touch me. I’d like it actually.”

Jihoon is sweating internally. Jun’s skin is impossibly soft under her touch, the curve of her breast perfectly round and weighty in her hand. She squeezes gently, tentative. Jun sighs, pleased and encouraging. 

“C’mon,” she whispers, “help me take it off? It’s been squeezing me all night.”

“Off?” Jihoon says stupidly and then realises and wishes she could go back several seconds and erase any memory of her saying that. “Oh! Yes. Okay.”

She snakes her hand around to the back clasp of Jun’s bra and fiddles with it. She unfixes it with minimal struggle, feeling vaguely proud and competent for one of few times tonight, before immediately regretting it when Jun shrugs off her bra brightly.

The red marks where the elastic band cuts into her skin aside, Jun’s skin is a perfect mellow caramel all over, tits perky and nipples dark and tempting. Jihoon is taken over by an overwhelming urge to put her mouth on them.

“Touch me?” Jun requests, batting her eyelashes. 

“Can I…” Jihoon swallows, hesitantly brushing her thumbs over Jun’s nipples, “put my mouth on you?”

“Anything you want,” Jun breathes and it’s like Jihoon’s sense of shame has turned off for the night. It’s weird—she feels so out of control despite her sobriety. She climbs into Jun’s lap and dips her head to Jun’s chest, taking a nipple into her mouth and lapping at it until her room is filled with Jun’s muffled groans and her nipple is spit-wet tight. 

“You’re so fucking pretty,” Jihoon confesses, unexpectedly bold under the witness of moonlight, no pesky roommate around. She ducks her head again, too self-aware of the embarrassed flush sitting on her cheeks, capturing Jun’s other nipple in her mouth and giving it the same treatment.

Jun is trying to grind up against her by the time Jihoon is happy with the way that both of her nipples stand up proudly. Her breasts are firm in Jihoon’s grip as she massages them in her hands. 

“Fuck,” Jun bites off a curse, pupils dark and blown wide when she kisses Jihoon again, searching and rougher, “can I—can I see you too?”

“I—” Jihoon freezes, suddenly self-conscious, “I’m not—”

“It’s okay,” Jun lays a hand over hers, thumb moving in soothing strokes, “you can say no to me. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

“I—” Jihoon clenches her eyes shut, the mood broken like someone’s just poured a bucket of ice down the back of her shirt, “I—”

“Honey,” Jun peers at her, lips pouted in a frown, brow wrinkled, “it’s not a big deal, I swear. Talk to me.”

“Sorry, I keep ruining this,” Jihoon bites out, putting her face in her hands, wishing desperately she could take her makeup off so she could scrub her face over. “You probably could’ve gone home with someone that was less of a mess, I’m so sorry—”

“No, don’t apologise,” Jun corrects her immediately, the first sign of real displeasure crossing her face, “you know your boundaries. I wish I’d been able to state them as well as you have when I first started hooking up.”

She takes both of Jihoon’s hands in hers and holds them together, bouncing a little like they’re having a heart-to-heart. Jihoon wants to laugh at the absurdity but she can’t even look Jun in the eye.

“Answer some questions for me, okay?” Jun asks her kindly, “And don’t be embarrassed. Do you want to have sex tonight?”

“I…” Jihoon blanches and accidentally locks eyes with Jun. Jun looks at her encouragingly, swinging their joined hands, “no. Not all the way.”

“Yay, good job!” Jun cheers sweetly, something that should feel patronising but is just reassuring instead, “That’s okay, I don’t mind.” 

She leans in and gives Jihoon a light kiss on the cheek, “Hopefully I see you around yeah?” She reaches for her bra and makes to put it back on, sliding her arms into the straps.

Jihoon startles and reaches for her hands, impulsive.

“Wait,” she blurts, “you didn’t ask about… anything else.”

“Anything else?” Jun asks curiously, looking a little absurd with her bra hanging loosely between her elbows.

“I—” Jihoon takes a deep breath, “Do you want to stay? And make out? I’m… I’m okay with what we’re doing now.”

“Yeah?” Jun grins and swings their hands between them like a couple of schoolgirls, “Well that’s good. I like what we’re doing now.”

“You do?” Jihoon says, relief washing over her.

“Yeah,” Jun snickers and pulls Jihoon in towards her, tucking Jihoon’s hands on her hips and flinging her bra somewhere into the darkness, “I do.”

//

Jihoon has an alarm set for 7 am everyday.

It’s not that she _actually_ wakes up when it goes off, more like it provides the illusion that she’s a functioning human being. Her daily routine is to slap at it once it goes off and then go back to sleep before jolting up—rather uncannily, she notes—exactly ten minutes before her first lecture of the day. 

It’s something she’s used to, comforting in its predictability. So when her phone rings this morning with the shrill bell sound she specifically designed to torture herself with, she makes to do the usual, rolling over with a grunt towards the source of the noise.

Except today it’s not dead sheets and a cold bed she rolls into. There’s a warm lump in her bed, one that reaches out to catch her with two firm arms and pull her back towards warmth. 

“Wha—” Jihoon slurs out, blinking open her eyes disgruntledly. When her eyes adjust to the morning light, she damn near thinks she’s back in dreamland again. 

Jun, as much of a vision out of her makeup, smirks back at her sleepily. “Morning.”

“Muh,” Jihoon says, in lieu of real actual words, “you’re… still here?”

“You asked me to stay,” Jun laughs, tinged with mirth, “or well, you refused to let go of my arm until I agreed. That counts, right?”

“Oh god,” Jihoon grunts and makes to bury her head under her pillow and curl up in a cocoon of her own until 9:50am. “I’m so sorry.”

“That’s alright,” Jun says and, being the angel that she is, turns off the alarm. The room is filled with blissful silence once more. “It was very cute.”

Jihoon has trouble putting her name and cute anywhere in the same sentence unless there’s a negative in-between. She does not think it was cute. Instead she says: 

“My housemate’s going to be home soon.”

“Oh,” the amusement drops from Jun’s voice, replaced with a hesitant rustling as she sits up. Jihoon can feel her stare on the back of her neck, “I… should I go?”

“If you have stuff,” Jihoon says stiltedly, head still under the pillow. She doesn’t know how these conversations usually go, “I have class at 10am.”

“Ah,” Jun sounds surprised, “I have a class at 9. I should probably go home and wash up first, I guess.”

Jihoon can feel it when she slides out of bed, the bedsprings pressing and then lifting. She awkwardly removes her head from under the pillow as Jun bustles about her room, collecting things. There’s no sense of shame at all as she removes her bra from the top of a bookshelf, retrieves her shirt from under the bed, just constant movement as she gathers herself together again.

Jihoon sits in the middle of her bed, blankly staring up at Jun when she pauses, bag slung over her shoulder and feet already pointing to the door. 

“Um,” Jun says and laughs self-consciously, “well, thanks for last night I guess. And for lending me makeup wipes.”

“I barely remember that,” Jihoon says because really, she doesn’t. She doesn’t even remember how she fell asleep or switched out of her ‘party clothes’ into her pyjamas. “Um, thanks. Too. I guess.”

God it’s awkward, why the fuck is she so awkward.

“I would do it again,” Jun blurts out, sleep-crusted eyes somehow still bright somehow. Her entire being is bright, “just so you know, I would do last night all over again.”

“Really?” Jihoon tries hard to keep the cynicism out but it always finds ways to sneak back in, “With me, the virgin of virgins?”

“Yes,” Jun’s lips twitch like she’s fighting back laughter, “the virgin of virgins.” Her expression takes on a slyer look, lips pursed and eyes twinkling like a cat that’s just caught sight of a colourful bird within pouncing reach, “Though that can be changed if you want.”

“Um—”

“No!” Jun waves her hands about, suddenly alarmed, “Wait! Sorry, that sounded better in my head. What I mean is, um,” she shifts a little bit and tilts her head to the side, suddenly playing shy, “are you… have you…?”

Jihoon worries her bottom lip and remains silent, blushing all the way up to her ears.

“You don’t have to say,” Jun slaps her face, dragging her palm down, shoulders hunched in, “you know what, I’m just gonna go now—”

“I don’t know how to do it!” 

It tumbles out of Jihoon’s mouth, an avalanche of syllables she doesn’t process until they’re out.

She stares up at Jun, red-faced. Jun stares back, plush mouth open in an ‘o’ of surprise.

“Well,” Jun finally says, lips curling up at the corner. Predatorial. Jihoon is the bird paralysed between her teeth, dripping bright feathers all over the crime scene, “would you like me to teach you?”

**Author's Note:**

> junhoon lesbians aka consent is sexy aka this was meant to be longer..............
> 
> hope you enjoyed chinhands pls leave kudos and/or a comment

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [soft hearts, though i’ve forgotten](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27448330) by [calculus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/calculus/pseuds/calculus)




End file.
